The Wrong Guys (According To Me)
by cherrytops82
Summary: What happens when Deans stalker hates the fact that he's got himself a new boyfriend? Will feature O.C's POV as well as main characters. Eventual Destiel.
1. Prologue - introduce myself

First fanfic guys so bear with me :) will aim to upload every 1 - 2 weeks and if I don't it's because I'm busy with college etc. (or I haven't completed the next chapter yet ;))

I do not own supernatural.

Prologue

I watched him every day for a year before he went and found himself a boyfriend. The Brats name was Jamie Barraxhughs, the 'boyfriend' not the guy I've been watching for a year. The guy I watch is my special guy and he's the most beautiful person I have ever seen. He has green eyes and has his hair short unlike my brother from another mother who's hair is really long, which could do with a cut may I politely add.

It wasn't always like this. I never realised I had a crush on my special guy until 6 months into our friendship. Yes you've read right I'm friends with a guy who doesn't even know that I'm begining to fall in love with him. Everytime I see him I fall for him more and more; I love when he smiles, laughs and grins and more so when I know that I am the one that has caused these reactions. Hell I even love when he's asleep because of the way he looks so peaceful.

Do you hate me yet?

What kind of name is Jamie anyway, not that I'm saying it is the most awful name out there but seriously my special guy does not deserve a guy who's parents were unfortunate to own a nasty last name and who's parents decided to call their son Jamie.

Ok I confess! The fact that my ex was called Jamie is a huge factor for the reason behind why I despise that name.. He cheated on me you know and Jamie will cheat on my speacial guy too. No I'm not psycic I just know that no one will be good for my special guy apart from me.

Let's talk numbers...

2 months into the relationship my special guy decided that he wanted to spend more time with his new boyfriend than with me. They would go to the movies together, spend time in each others houses and would be together every chance they got.

3 months into the relationship I hardly saw my special guy. I used to be the one seeing him almost every day and now it's like I'm lucky to see him and if I do he's never alone.

4 months into the relationship the brat tells my special guy he loves him and he says it back to the brat. I've never been disappointed in him before until he dared tell me he told a guy he hardly knows that he loves him.

5 months into the relationship and I've had enough. I can not handle the fact that the brat and my guy are together.

So I did something to Jamie Barraxhughs.

I killed him

I killed the other Jamie too.

Hate me now?

Please don't hate me I haven't even told you my name yet.

**Insight to next chapter: **

**I did it for Dean's sake not mine. As Selfish as this comes across Dean does not  
need brats like Jamie Barraxhughs in his life.**


	2. Thoughtlessness and opportunities

Chapter 2

I think I achieved something. It's me and Dean again. No more Jamie Barra... Yeah I don't care enough I'm leaving that sentence incomplete but it's me and him again now, back to how it was before and the friends we share.

Dean tells me I'm his best friend so I don't mind that he's other friends get to talk to him. Plus they're my friends too and I like them as well so all is good.

Not that Dean has many friends:

Deans friends list - Jake, Jo, Charlie, Benny, Bobby, Ellen, Tom, Graham, Garth , Kevin, Alex, Anna, Jenna, jess (Sam's girlfriend) and Lisa not to mention a few associates that we sometimes talk to.

My names in that list but I'm not telling you who I am, that would ruin the surprise.

I'm just about to pull up on Dean's drive. He's been sad these past couple of weeks due to Jamie dumping him by text so I've decided to take him to his favourite diner's 'Sals diner' to treat him with some pie. His favourite fillings apple, I know that because I'm his friend and friends should know everything about their friend's right?

I'm not distracting you away from the fact that I said Jamie dumped Dean by text. He did. Well he didn't it was me but I didn't want to see Dean hurt by the fact that Jamie died (although I could have used it as an advantage to console him) so I pretended that Jamie decided to go away to Europe to move back in with his family.

I did it for Dean's sake not mine. As Selfish as this comes across Dean does not need brats like Jamie Barraxhughs in his life and Dean was only setting himself to get hurt anyway when Jamie cheats on him so better to hurt him sooner rather than later I guess.

So I get out of my not so fancy car, it is just a blue Megane (no tinted windows, Dean believes I will look too much like a 'bad boy' which is why he still refuses to fix some on at the garage he works at), and begin to make my way to the front door.

I don't knock on the door I just enter which is not creepy at all considering me and Dean have this rule where if we are coming to each other's houses and the doors are unlocked we can just enter without knocking, as long as we shout that we are here. Only Sam and I get to do this and no one else because Sam's family and I'm practically family too, according to Dean. I'm glad we do this, it makes me happy to know that our other friends have to knock as it makes me feel that Dean values our relationship more than the others.

"Yo Dean" I shout and a few seconds after I see Dean coming down the stairs and I can't take my eyes off him

"Hey bestie" he says then gives me a hug once he reaches the bottom of the stairs and I may have hugged him for longer than necessary as I hear Dean say "urm dude" so I pull away whilst awkwardly laughing. I'm never awkward; this is the effect Dean has on me.

"You ready to go?"

"Of course, can't wait for pie hurry up dude"

"Ok Dean wouldn't want you having a heart attack on the way there"

Dean grins "no we wouldn't pie would miss me". I know who would miss you more than pie would Dean I contemplate saying.

So we leave the house and I'm driving for at least half an hour before I pull up at the diner. We were talking about all sorts: pie, star trek, Dean wanting a new television for his bedroom, Sam's upcoming birthday amongst other things.

We didn't talk about Jamie though. I made sure I distracted Dean enough by making him laugh and not think about Jamie for a while. What is the point in treating my special guy to a pie if he's just going to discuss Jamie with me , which he's done for the past couple of weeks almost none stop; Jamie this, Jamie that. I can't stand it!

Oh here we go, I knew his name would be mentioned. In the diner Dean says "I don't believe he dumped me, over a text dude, who does that?" I often reply with a long speech of "he's not worth it", "his loss". "You'll find someone else" (no you won't), "come on dude cheer up there's plenty more fish in the sea" (only fish in the sea is me Dean) but today I can't be bothered to make my voice say things they don't mean so I stay quiet. Like I said what is the point of treating my special guy to a pie if he's going to talk about Jamie.

"Let's have a movie night" I say

"Dean" seriously what's a guy got to do to take a guy away from his thoughts. I grab his hand.

"Oh sorry was just thinking about..."

"Let's have a movie night" I say again before that brats name comes out of Deans lips.

"I don't know, I don't think I'm up to it"

"When will you be?"

"When will I be what" we're still holding hands.

"Up for it?"

"I don't know dude" Dean snaps. What the hell, why's he snapping at me for! Dean removes his hand from mine and this angers me.

"Sorry" he says. "It's just I'm not feeling up to it"

"Why not, you always felt up to it before, what's changed?"

Dean looks at me like I've missed something.

"I've just been dumped, over a lousy text" so?...

No seriously what have I missed? The fact that Jamie's not around anymore is a good thing in my shoes. He's not worthy of Dean. Not worthy. Not worthy. Not worthy. Not that I'm going to say this instead I say:

"I know, Dean I'm sorry I even suggested this. If you're not feeling up to it let's just finish eating and then I'll drop you home and go home too"

Dean seems to stay quiet for a while but goes on to apologise and says he's up for having a movie night. I grin at him, say ok cool and we finish eating and head back to his place.

Its 3pm when we arrive back and Dean decides to go take a shower, telling me to wait downstairs and to help myself to anything in the fridge. I tell him I'm putting an episode of games of thrones on the TV, as I missed what happened due to him talking so much during the show before. He smiles and makes his way upstairs and I head to the kitchen to get a beer and make my way back into the living room.

I turn the TV on and put in the DVD but it doesn't hide the fact that I can hear the shower running from above. I look up at the ceiling and then back at the TV. I'm watching the TV and trying to resist the urge to do what I always do but I can't help it.

I get up and slowly creep up the stairs. At the top of the stairs there's a corridor leading straight ahead where the two guest rooms are and to the left is the bathroom and Deans room is at the bottom.

The shower sounds louder as I walk closer to it. I sit down behind the door as I listen. Listen to the sounds of the water as I imagine Dean scrubbing himself clean, as I wonder if he's washing his hair, as I fantasise about Dean touching his chest and slowly moving his hands to reach down to his cock. And I look down at my arousal and I wonder why I'm torturing myself, why I don't just tell Dean that I've been in love with him for more than a year. What am I afraid off?

I missed the shower being turned off, I didn't hear Dean step out of the shower and realised too late that I should have moved as soon as the shower was turned off like I normally do when I listen behind the door but I got distracted and now I'm panicking because the handle to the bathroom door just moved and I'm going to get caught.

And then the movement stops and I sigh in relief, quickly getting up and moving to my usual observing spot at the corner by the stairs leading to the guest rooms. Dean must have forgotten something as seconds later the doors fully open and Dean has stepped out, towel around his waist, dripping wet. I was right Dean did wash his hair because its dripping wet too.

My eyes linger on Deans back as he walks off towards his room, I take out my phone and go to my camera application to take a photo off him , making sure the capture sound is off as well as the flash in order to not alert Dean of my presence. I snap the photo just before Dean opens his bedroom door and closes it, disappearing into the room. One day his towels going to fall and I'm going to get the opportunity to see his perfect ass and take a photo of him bending down to pick his towel up.

I make my way back downstairs and noticed that games of thrones is still on but I can't watch it, I need to go to the downstairs toilet to sort myself out. If I hurry up I can be back on the couch before Dean comes back down.

Thanks for reading. Leave a review, if you like. It lets me know if people are liking this story.

**Insight into next chapter:**

**I vent in frustration whilst Deans in the kitchen. I actually cannot explain how angry I am at this situation**


	3. Chapter 3 - Fustration and other stuff

Chapter three

Dean finishes getting ready and makes his way downstairs. He's cheered up after his shower and has decided he's going to make the most out of today. His best friend treated him to his favourite pie and now they were going to chill and watch a movie.

"You finished watching games of thrones yet, what happened?" Dean questions and receives a reply from his friend who comments saying 'Tyrion got drunk and caused a scene'.

Dean goes into the kitchen to get two beers just as his mobile phone rings. It's Sam.

"Sammy"

"Hey"

"What's up?"

"Nothing just checking to see what you're up to"

"Nothing much just going to watch a film you wanna come join?"

"Ok then yeah"

"Allrite. I'll tell you what give the others a call and we can make a night off it. I'll order some takeaways or something"

"Ok you sure you're up for it?"

"Yes Sam I'm fine, I'll see you around 7" he says then puts down the phone.

Dean goes to the fridge and notices he's not got much alcohol left. Knowing he'll need it by the time the others got here he decided he'll ask his mate to go to the store.

Heading back into the room, Dean hands his friend a beer and keeps the other one for himself. They talk whilst watching some boring reality TV show, which he didn't really want to watch but his friend insisted that it's a good show.

Whilst watching Sam texts saying Bobby and Ellen can't make it but everyone else can and he replies back with a simple 'ok'.

Dean gets up gathering the cans of empty beers to bring them into the kitchen.

"Hey, would you mind going to the store and grabbing a couple beers and some other alcoholic beverages?"

"Why, surely there's enough for the two of us?"

"Oh, no I've invited everyone else. Better to make the most out off tonight right?"

"Right"

If Dean just waited for a couple of seconds he would have noticed the scowl on his mates face but he went into the kitchen just as his mates face reaction changed. If Dean wasn't in the kitchen he would have noticed the look of anger on his friends face, but he didn't because he wasn't in the living room and it's not like he could see through the walls. But what Dean did see was a smile on his friends face when he returned into the living room (as his friend was able to regain his composure) and him get up saying he will be back shorty.

"Great stuff Steve" Dean says

"Dean I never understand why you say that, my names..."

"I don't think you will ever understand now get gone"

"Get gone?. Dean I think you need to re-educate yourself"

Dean picks up a cushion and throws it at his friend, grinning when the cushion hits him in the face.

"Just hurry up will you" Dean laughs.

Unknown person POV 

I get out of the toilet before Dean makes it downstairs. Never again am I going to allow myself to get distracted, I have to make sure I'm alert so that something like what happened a couple moments ago does not happen again.

I have no idea what is happening in games of thrones. It was worthless putting it on but it wasn't like I knew I was going to go upstairs again, although I should because I nearly always do it every time Dean takes a shower so I don't know why I'm acting so surprised that I caved into my desires.

Dean makes it downstairs and asks me if I've finished watching GOT and what happened in it. SHIT! Wasn't expecting him to ask that. I have no clue how to answer the question as it's not like I can give him a full summary of what happened so I say what I saw when I settled myself on the sofa after leaving the toilet: 'Tyrion got drunk and caused a scene'

This seems to satisfy Dean and he makes his way to the kitchen coming back shortly after with two beers. I take the beer from Dean placing it on the coffee table as I get up to take the DVD out and put normal TV on.

Grabbing my beer again I sit down and grab the remote to flick through the channels. Eventually I come across the real housewives of Orange County and put that on.

'Erm no" Dean squeals. Ok he didn't squeal that would be girly he just said 'erm no'

'What?'

"We are not watching this show". Dean tries to grab the remote off me but I pull it away just as he goes to grab it

"Why not? It's a really good show"

"Oh and I'm the Queen of England" "please pass me the remote"

"When was you a woman?"

"Don't change the subject"

"Ok" I laugh. "…No"

"Please dude"

"Beg all you like Dean it's not going to change the fact that we're watching"

"Yes it will it's my TV and I'm not begging ... I'm not watching this"

"Shh Dean your making me miss it"

Dean makes a growl like noise and I look at him shocked "did Dean Winchester just growl oh my gosh you dog"

"Shut up". Dean aims for the remote again but I move so that my back is resting against the arm rest and I put my legs up near to my chest, giving me the advantage as I've made it harder for Dean to get the remote.

"Please can we just watch... For me"

"Fine.. Dean groans and moves so he's sitting up properly "only you and Sammy can get me to do things I don't want to do". I grin.

"It's a really good show Dean"

"Go re - educate yourself" I laugh.

Why can I never watch a show without Dean talking throughout it? Not that I mind I like hearing the sound of Deans voice. Just then I hear Deans phone make a noise, alerting him that he's got a text. I see his fingers move as he writes out a reply. He gets up, picking up our empty beer cans and just before entering the kitchen Dean asks' me if I can go to the store to grab some more alcohol. Huh I thought we had enough.

"Why, surely there's enough for the two of us?"

"Oh, no I've invited everyone else. Better to make the most out off tonight right?" Excuse me! This was not what I had in mind. It's supposed to be just me and Dean watching films until it was time for me to go home, why everyone else has to come is a question I want to ask Dean but instead I say 'right', too pissed to say what I was intending to.

I vent in frustration whilst Deans in the kitchen. I actually cannot explain how angry I am at this situation, I wanted to be the only one making Dean happy. Why does he want more people to be here?.

I just about regain my composure when Dean comes back. I just smile and get up saying I'll be back shortly.

"Great stuff Steve" not this again…

"Dean I never understand why you say that, my names..."

"I don't think you will ever understand now get gone"

"Get gone?" Seriously... I decide to hit Dean with his own words "Dean I think you need to re-educate yourself"

Dean picks up a cushion and throws it at me, grinning when it hits me in the face.

"Just hurry up will you" Dean laughs.

Shall I continue? Leave reviews... If you want..

**Insight into chapter 4:**

**It was that comment that made Sam realise that laughing won**.


	4. Chapter 4 - What a night

Chapter four

At 18:30 Sam and Jess arrive. Jess is wearing a red and black dress whereas Sam has opted for the casual blue jeans and white top, it is just a movie night at his brothers after all. Although it's just a movie this has not stopped Sam and Jess from bringing some popcorn and a few bags of sweets, after all this is what you bring to a movie night according to Dean: 'champagnes for dinner parties, treats for movie nights…pie on any occasion'. 'You don't even like champagne' Sam can recall saying. All Dean did was roll his eyes.

All three made their way into the living room. They enjoyed each other's company and talked whilst waiting for the others to arrive.

Between 18:35 and 18:44 Jake, Jenna and Jo arrived. Anna, Charlie, Lisa, and Kevin arrived shortly after with the rest of the (late) crew arriving at the same time… holding drinks.

"Ooo we're going to get drunk tonight!" Garth said.

"If I knew so much of us were buying drinks I wouldn't have bothered to buy any". Tom agreed with Alex. "So why did you then?" Dean questioned Alex "was already in the store". Dean laughed and looked at everyone #ahh was you all already 'in' the store?" Dean air quoted to emphasize his point.

Everyone laughed. "Pretty much yeah" Graham ended the conversation and made his way into the living room with the others to greet Sam and Jess.

The girls mainly talked with each other as well as joining into the conversation with the boys when they weren't talking about star wars, football, computer games and about technology such as the new IPhone 6 being announced. According to Jenna the conversation was too 'masculine' for them. Sam joked back and commented on the fact that their talk of nail varnish and magazines were utter rubbish.

After deciding on what to watch, or rather debating on what at watch, the group settled for the amazing Spiderman, a film Jenna and Lisa did not want to watch as they thought it childish.

"If it was childish it would be rated PG" Alex stated.

"PG stands for parental guidance you idiot" quipped Lisa.

"Exactly my point"

"What?" Benny questioned. Kevin tried to stop himself from laughing, Charlie just laughed anyway.

"It's rated 12A which means it's not childish, plus there's no kids in the room for there to be any 'parental guidance', if it was childish Ben be able to watch". Alex answered back.

"Ben wouldn't want to watch this anyway he finds it childish".

"How would he know, He's not even 12"

"Doesn't mean he hasn't watched"

"Oh… who did he watch it with, his friends?" Charlie asked

"No, me"

"What?" Questioned Benny. This time Kevin couldn't stop himself from laughing uncontrollably, a few other laughed. If they weren't tipsy they wouldn't have laughed but they were enjoying themselves and found the situation funny. It was obvious Lisa and Alex didn't like each other, or maybe they did and were acting this way as they both fancied the pants off each other.

"I said it was childish not that I haven't watched" Lisa said when the noise calmed down.

So that was what made the group settle on watching the amazing Spiderman. Although Lisa did not want to watch at first she could not deny that she was enjoying the film, however if you asked she would claim she was enjoying everyone's company and not the film and would say that her shouting out what was going to happen next during the film was not evidence of her enjoying the film but rather her trying to spoil it for everyone else.

And of course they ordered food during the movie, it prevented them from chewing on their own tongues. Which would not have stopped their hunger because drunk people tend to eat a lot whilst drunk, not that they could or would have the guts to perform such a horrific action. They ordered pizza and Chinese.

During the course of the evening the group decided to watch a horror film called the conjuring and they would have watched another film but they were drunk, tired and enjoying each other's company that they decided against the idea. Luckily only Jenna, Jack and Jo were working the next day (or today as it's way past 00:00 now) so didn't drink as much as the others and were still within the limit to drive home.

It wasn't until late into the evening that someone decided to mention Jamie's name. Two brownie points if you guessed it was Lisa.

"How are you feeling Dean?"

"urm fine" Dean was confused about why Lisa was asking him.

"Did tonight make you forget about Jamie?" Oh now Dean understood where the conversation was going. Pity he did not want to talk about it though.

"Am I the only blond one in the room?" Jake muttered quietly, only Garth and Jo heard as they were sitting next to him.

"Well it did"

"oh, what made you remember"

"you".

"oh Dean I'm sorry. If you want to talk I'll be here for you anytime".

Thanks Lisa. I appreciate it"

"No problem Dean, I'm sure eventually you will find someone else, we could help you". Dean groans. Sam can't decipher whether to laugh or feel embarrassed for his brother.

After a while Lisa spoke again. "How about a chat room? There's plenty of people on there". It was that comment that made Sam realise that laughing won. Kill me now Dean thought. "I don't need anyone else" he muttered.

Unknown person POV

What kind of an idiot is Lisa? Why mention Jamie, The whole point of this was to stop Dean thinking about Jamie and have a good time.

I couldn't stop laughing at the chat room idea though. What the hell. Dean does not need that. He could chat in a room with me anytime.

And what the hell does Dean mean he doesn't want anyone else.

**Thanks for reading. Will continue giving you insights into the next chapter so long as I have wrote it up. Or you can write in review if you would rather me not do this.**


End file.
